Sweat It Up!
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Tinker begs Ty to help Gunther with some dancing but at arriving at the sparkly twin's home Ty get's the shock of his life... If you no like, you noe read... MwahzZ


**Summary:** Tinker begs Ty to help Gunther with some dancing but at arriving at the sparkly twin's home Ty get's the shock of his life

**A/N:** Hello bay-bee! OMG… okay, okay, so like I was watching an episode in The Adventures of Merlin (the one about the dragon egg and the key and what not) today and Merlin was like all over Arthur and my inner yaoi fan-girl was screaming: 'Yes, oh yes, more, please more…' Wow… that looks bad doesn't it… anyway, I don't even know why I'm talking about Merlin and Arthur coz this is a Ty/Gunther Fanfic. **First one… eep!** I'm all for Ty/Deuce, but there's something about Ty/Gunther that I like more… anyway… **READ ON! **Oh, and the title has nothing to do with the episode with the same name, just couldn't come up with something…!Original!… anywho… **FORWARD FRIENDS!**

**PS: **If you no like you no read ayt? Thanks…

**Warning:** PWP…ish!; Maybe OOC-ness; AU-ish… I think; sexual innuendo's… or more than just innuendo's… okay, knowing me it's probably more *BBM rolling eyes*; slash; blah, blah, blah

**Disclaimer:** Sadly not

**Sweat It Up**

Ty let out another sigh as he made his way to Gunther and Tinka's home. He really didn't want to be at their house, he had way better things to do with his time. He didn't even know why he'd agreed to help Gunther with dance lessons… Oh, no wait… That's right… He needed the cash, and Tinka promised a lot of money that he desperately needed if he wanted a car before summer. All he had to do was help Gunther improve his dancing then he'd be loaded and ready to get his new-ish – it being second hand – ride.

Ty finally reached his destination. He still couldn't believe he actually agreed to help the sparkly-est boy he knew with his dancing. He didn't have a problem with Gunther in general; it was just… how had Tinka put it when Gunther had paid him to go out with her? Right! He was denim and Gunther was sequence. Gunther was just too… shiny and sparkly, it just wasn't right to have that many sparkles… on anyone.

Ty sighed once more then pulled out a key to the apartment that Tinka had given him. She'd told him he should just let himself in and make himself at home and Ty intended to do that… as best he could in the vibrant home. Ty unlocked the door and walked.

"Damn!" he muttered as he looked around. The place was big and spacious, which was awesome for the dance lesson that was going to be taking place, but it was also so… it's was like… like… like a unicorn threw up all over it… yeah…

Ty locked the door behind him and walked forward. From Tinka's instructions, Gunther's room was supposed to be the last door on the right. Ty nodded to himself and made his way to his next destination… Gunther's room.

"Oh fuck yes…" Ty stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around the long passage way, almost like he was looking for a ghost to pop out of nowhere. When no sound came Ty continued his trek down to Gunther's room. "Oh fuck yes Ty…" This time Ty knew he hadn't imagined that. That was definitely someone and that someone was in the room that was supposedly Gunther's.

Ty walked faster down the passage way till he got to the last door on the right. The door was slightly ajar and had quite a clear view of the bed. And what was on the bed shocked Ty so much he gasped. He quickly put a hand over his mouth and stepped back, his heart hammering in his chest, his breathing deep and his pants straining… wait…

Ty looked down at his pants. They were tented! Holy shit he was turned on! Hardly even a minute of looking and he was turned on! Ty took in a deep breath through his nose then moved back to the spot he'd been in before he almost had a heart attack. He peaked in through the gap, swallowing down a moan that threatened to burst through his blocked lips, watching the beautiful – beautiful? – sight before him.

Gunther, little sparkly, 'Bye-Bye Bay-Bee' Gunther, was, at the moment, lying on his back on his bed with his legs pulled up and wide open with one of his hands was working a fairly large dildo in and out of his ass while the other hand was jerking him off.

"Oh fuck me Ty…" Ty's breath hitched at those words. He couldn't believe it. Gunther was… he was fantasising about… Ty moved his hands from his mouth so he could breathe through it, letting more air into his lungs. He groped his erection, trying to ease it a little. He couldn't believe how hard he was because of this. "Damn… so close… oh fuck yes Ty… more…"

At that point Gunther began moving the dildo in and out of himself faster, jerking himself faster. Ty could tell Gunther was close to his release and all of a sudden he panicked. He didn't want Gunther to cum yet… well not until he was balls deep inside the sparkly boy. Ty moved into action. He pushed the door open hard, so it slammed against the wall. Gunther stopped what he was doing, pulling the toy out of his backside and throwing it across his room. He pulled his legs together and sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs so he could hide his boy bits. When he saw who was standing at the door he gasped and his face closely resembled a tomato.

"T… Ty?" Gunther stammered. He could feel his face heating up more every second. He'd been caught; he couldn't believe he'd been caught! "Um… what… what are you…" Gunther stopped. He couldn't speak; he was far too embarrassed to say anything. Ty didn't say anything; instead he walked into the room, shut and locked the door then slowly turned, giving Gunther a seductive smirk.

"Say…" Ty said; his voice low and husky from want. "What's going on here then?" Ty walked to Gunther, who was still curled up on the bed. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"I… you… well…" Gunther shut up, he couldn't string out a proper sentence, all his mind was doing right now was screaming: 'he caught you; he caught you; he caught you!' Ty finally got to the bed. He smiled at a still blushing Gunther.

"You gonna try and explain what was going on here?" Ty asked, crossing his arms over his chest but the smirk never leaving his face.

"I… you… well…" Gunther stopped talking again, mentally smacking himself for being such a bumbling buffoon in front of the guy in his dreams. Ty chuckled lightly. He then began to slowly take off his clothes, looking right into Gunther's eyes. Gunther started breathing heavily and his length – which had gone a bit flaccid when he got caught – was getting hard again.

"Relax Gunther; I'm going to make your fantasies a reality." When Ty was completely naked he climbed onto Gunther's bed and crawled towards the blond. "Hi," Ty said when his face was only inches away from Gunther's.

"H…I…" Gunther choked out. Ty chuckled again then moved closer to Gunther. They were mere millimetres apart, Gunther – whose eyes were now shut – could feels Ty's hot breath on his lips and a shiver went down his spine.

"What do you want Gunther?" Ty whispered.

"You," Gunther managed to mutter, his eyes still shut.

"How badly do you want me Gunther?"

"So badly."

"What do you want me to do to you Gunther?"

"I want…" Gunther swallowed. "… I want you to…"

"To what, Gunther?"

"To fuck me like there's no tomorrow," Gunther whispered. Ty swallowed another moan that had threatened to be released.

"Your wish is my command." Ty took Gunther's arms and pulled them away from the blonds' body. He then pushed Gunther's legs apart and got between them. He pushed Gunther backwards till Gunther was on his back and he was hovering above the blond. "You ready?"

"Ye… yes…" Ty smiled then bent down and began kissing Gunther, first it was just a brush of the lips but as the seconds went by the kiss grew deeper. Ty ran his tongue along Gunther's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Gunther complied enthusiastically, opening his mouth and letting Ty explore it with his tongue.

A few seconds later Ty pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. Ty smiled down at Gunther then began assaulting the blonds' neck, kissing and sucking it, making sure that he was leaving marks. Gunther moaned and groaned and bucked under Ty, enjoying the feel of Ty's body against his.

Ty moved away from Gunther's neck then began kissing downwards, kissing the middle of gunther's chest then moving to a nipple, licking, biting and sucking the bud till it was hard then moving to the next one and doing the same.

Gunther was a wreathing, moaning, groaning mess, gripping his bedspread hard, breathing as best he could. Ty continued to move down Gunther's lithe body, smiling to himself as he went lower and lower.

Ty finally reached Gunther's leaking erection. He stopped kissing Gunther's body. He sat up and looked at the blond closely.

"Hey Gunther," Ty said. Gunther opened his eyes slowly, they were dark with lust.

"Yes?"

"Turn over; I want you on your hands and knees." Gunther's breath hitched once more as he turned. He got on his knees and instead of his hands he used his elbows for support so he was bent over more. Ty finally let out a groan as he watched Gunther's pucker clench and unclench in anticipation for whatever was to come. Ty moved closer to Gunther and the other tensed a bit. "Relax," Ty whispered. Gunther felt Ty's hands on his backside, he felt Ty's thumbs pry his cheeks open he gasped and gripped the sheets once more as he felt something wet and warm push into his hole. He pushed back onto the muscle prodding and probing his entrance.

"Oh yes Ty…" Gunther moaned, pushing back. "Oh yes… more Ty… please more…" Ty continued to push his tongue in and out of Gunther, moaning as Gunther clenched around his muscle. "Fuck… oh shit… oh yes…" Ty pulled away, making Gunther moan in protest. Ty chuckled.

"Relax; we'll get to the good stuff." Gunther breathed in and out deeply then he let out another gasp as he felt a finger enter him and start to move around.

"Oh yes Ty… oh yes… oh… oh more Ty… more!" Ty added two more fingers, circling them around, stretching them apart, scissoring Gunther. "Oh yes Ty… oh yes…" Ty brushed against Gunther's prostate. "TY! OH YES AGAIN!" Ty complied, brushing against Gunther's jewel a few more times than pulling his fingers out.

"Gunther?" Gunther turned his head to look at Ty over his shoulder. "Come on." Ty got off the bed and pulled Gunther to the one seated couch in the blonds' room. "Bend over and put your elbows on the seat." Gunther did as he was told, breathing in and out deeply. He felt Ty stand behind him. Gunther felt Ty's erection rest against his entrance; he involuntarily sucked in some air. "Ready?"

"Y… yes." Ty nodded, held Gunther's hips then pushed into Gunther gently. Both boys gasped as Ty pushed his whole length into the blond. Ty couldn't believe how tight Gunther was despite the prep he'd done and the one Gunther had done before. "Move Ty, please just move!" Ty complied. He pulled out of Gunther slowly then slammed back in few times, hitting Gunther's prostate in the process. "TY! MORE OH MORE! FASTER! HARDER! MORE!" Ty obeyed, moving in and out of Gunther faster, banging hander.

"Shit! You're so tight Gunth, shit! So tight and so fucken hot… shit!" Ty continued to plunge into Gunther hard and fast, hitting into Gunther's jewel, making the blond scream his name over and over again.

"So big… so nice…" Gunther whimpered. "Oh shit Ty close, I'm so close… more… please more…"

"Shit, me too Gunth, me too…" Ty pushed in a few more times then pulled out. Gunther whimpered at the loss. "Relax." Ty pulled Gunther away from the couch and sat down. "Climb on." Gunther didn't wait to be told twice. He placed each leg on the arm rests of the couch then impaled himself slowly on Ty's rod. They both moaned at the feeling.

When Ty was fully in Gunther laid his head on Ty's shoulder and his arms around Ty's neck and they both just sat there for a few seconds, breathing in and out. They were both in desperate need for release and they knew they wouldn't last long.

"Ready?" Ty whispered in Gunther's ear. Gunther nodded. Ty placed his hands on Gunther's hips once more then Gunther started moving, moving up and down Ty's length fast, hitting his prostate over and over and over.

"Shit! Ty, I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" Ty gripped Gunther's erection and started pumping him in time with Gunther's movements. "OH YES TY! YES!" They continued for a few more thrust. "FUCK TY! I'M CUMMING TY! FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Gunther finally found release, spilling his seed all over his and Ty's chests and Ty's hand. Ty soon followed, spilling deep inside Gunther, screaming Gunther's name.

As their high subsided Ty laid his head back on the couch while Gunther kept his head on Ty's shoulder. They were both breathing heavily, trying as best they could to get their breathing to be normal again.

Ty finally caught his breath and sat up, looking down at Gunther. He chuckled when he realised that Gunther had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake the blond so all he did was wrap his arms around gunther then put his head back again and he too fell asleep not even caring that he was covered in jiz, that he was still in Gunther or even that he was meant to be helping Gunther with dancing. All he cared about right now was sweet, blissful sleep…

**END!**

So…? What did you think? Was it good? Was it okay? Was it… *crickets*? You tell me… =)

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


End file.
